Summer Loving
by merrylittlelamb
Summary: Kurt returns to America after the best summer of his life, only to find out that he's moving to a little town in Ohio. As he adjusts to life in his new hometown, he finds out that things don't always end up the way you expect them to.
1. Prologue

This story is based on the drawing Klaine: Pink Ladies+ Tbirds by Muchaha10 (you must all know her by now, but I'll post a link on my profile anyway), and Grease, although it won't be following it exactly. I'll probably explain it more on my profile. I haven't written anything for a while, and this is my first Glee fanfiction so it might take me a while to get going with it, but enjoy I guess? Oh and if there's any spelling/grammar etc. errors please tell me.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" a familiar voice shouted<p>

The boy in question sighed, and put his suitcase in the trunk before turning to face the direction of the voice. He had been hoping to avoid this, saying goodbye made it too obvious that the summer was over.

"Blaine" he responded, trying to hold back the tears he could already feel forming.

Blaine glanced at the trunk full of luggage then looked back at Kurt. "Are you leaving?" he asked

"Yes, my dad wants to go back early for some reason" he replied

Blaine's face was unreadable for a second, and when he spoke it had a desperate edge to it "You weren't going to say goodbye, were you?"

The words were enough for Kurt to finally release the tears he had been fighting "I-I didn't want to; it made it more permanent that the summer was over, and I wanted to hold on it for as long as I could"

Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him in for a hug. "It doesn't have to be over you know," he murmured. "We both live in the states, and it's not that difficult to keep in touch with people these days"

Kurt pulled away from the hug and stared at the other boy who was already holding out his phone. He reached into his pocket for his own hesitantly, wondering if he should just end it instead and save them both the heartache. He knew that he didn't want that though, and handed his phone over.

"Kurt sweetie, we're leaving soon" a new voice said

Kurt turned in the direction of the voice "Give us a minute Carole?" he asked

Carole smiled in response, and went back inside the house.

"So I guess this is it" he said, turning back to Blaine and returning his phone

"Yeah I guess" Blaine responded, handing Kurt his own phone

"I'll call you sometime when we get back" he replied, feeling the tears returning

Blaine reached out and wiped them away, and leaned in to press his lips to the other boy's one last time, before turning and walking away.

"This was the best summer I've had you know?" he said, stopping at the end of the drive for a minute

"Mine too" Kurt answered

As the plane left French soil, he couldn't help but think about the summer.

He always thought that holiday romances belonged in the movies.

Falling in love with someone then going back to your dull life and wondering what could have been if you'd met the person elsewhere.

He thought of walks on the beach, dinners at restaurants, and of dancing in clubs. Holding hands in dark movie theatres, and lazy days spent laying on beds. Really it was like something out of the movies, but he couldn't bring himself to mind.

They'd exchanged phone numbers, and promises to keep in touch, but a part of him knew nothing would ever come of it, and that it would just remain a fond memory to tell his friends before moving on with the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt put his bag down in the foyer, and turned to his father "Are you going to explain why we came back early now?" He asked

Burt glanced at Carole, as if having a silent conversation with her. She nodded, and his father beckoned for Kurt and Finn to follow him into the living room

"Do you remember when I mentioned I was opening a new repair shop?" Burt asked "Well back before I told you we were coming home early, I'd just got off the phone with a realtor, and they'd accepted the offer we'd put in for a house"

"Wait we're moving?" Finn asked "Where to?"

Kurt had been tuning out the conversation, moving somewhere else didn't bother him as long as it wasn't far.

"Lima, Ohio." Carole said

Kurt lifted his head up to look at Carole, suddenly shocked. "No no no no" he thought, "This cannot be happening"

"Kurt is everything okay?" His dad asked

"Why are we moving to Ohio, I thought we were happy here I don't understand why we need to move" He babbled, giving up and running up to his room

Carole stared after him, "Should I...?" She began

"No I'll go talk to him." Burt said.

Kurt had just sat on his bed, when he heard a knock at the door, "Kurt can I come in?" he heard his dad say

"Fine" he muttered, glaring at the door.

"Listen Kurt, I know you're happy here, but this is a good opportunity for us all" His dad started

"For what, I thought we'd always stay here, so Finn and I could finish high school then I could live my dreams" Kurt interrupted

"For change, I think living in a different state would do us all some good, besides you've only got two years of high school left then you could come back" Burt replied, ignoring the interruption.

"Or we could just not go at all," he muttered "You know how they treat people like me there Dad"

"I understand that kid, but you know that we'll always be there to protect you if anything were to happen," Burt answered "Anyway, you might surprise yourself and like it there"

"Fine, but you'd better have got a decent house so I can get my decorating on" Kurt joked

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Kurt watched the movers put the last piece of furniture in the van, and turned to have one last look at his childhood home.<p>

"Ready to go, Kurt?" Carole asked behind him

"Yeah" He answered, turning and walking over to his car where Finn was waiting.

"So remind me again why we're both going in your car?" Finn asked

"My dad said something about not wanting me travelling down on my own, besides I have to get my car there somehow" He answered.

"Oh right" Finn said, climbing into the navigator

Kurt climbed in as well, and started the engine waiting for his father's car to leave. Once the other car had driven away, Kurt pushed down on the gas and left his home behind.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Finn woke up. "Where are we?" he asked<p>

"Nearly in Lima" Kurt answered

"Dude, are you okay with the move now, because you still don't seem that happy about it?" Finn asked.

"Don't call me dude Finn, and no I'm not. But I've lived in the same place all my life so it'll just take some getting used to" He replied

"It might not be that bad you know, you might like the town, and you could make some friends at the school" Finn said

"It sounds like where the stereotypical American lives Finn, I bet most people have spent all their lives in the town and never leave" He retorted "Not to mention the majority of them will hate me when they realise what I am"

"Okay chill d- Kurt," Finn answered, looking at his step-brother. "Erm, are you looking forward to seeing the house, I thought the pictures of it looked great"

Kurt softened at the chance in topic "Yeah, I asked Carole and she said she was fine with my helping decorate, my dad told me to calm down when I mentioned decorating their room in different shades of green, he doesn't understand true art at all"

Finn stared at him in confusion, "Decorating a house is an art? I hope you don't ask for my help then"

"Maybe to carry the paint, I wouldn't dream of letting you near the walls with a brush though" Kurt replied, grinning

Finn laughed, and turned to look back out the window, watching as the surroundings turned to the cityscape he'd been looking at on the internet. "Are you at least going to try to give it a chance? He asked.

"I make no promises" Kurt muttered, glaring at the sign that announced their arrival in Lima.

* * *

><p>by the way I'm from England so if I get any American terms wrong feel free to tell me<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Puck stood near the school entrance, waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive.

He wolf whistled as a certain blonde girl passed.

Quinn Fabray, the girl in question turned to look at him before sneering and carrying on walking. "Well someone had a good summer." Puck muttered, watching her walk down the corridor.

Rachel stood next to her locker, watching for Quinn with the other girls, who were beginning to get impatient.

"Wonder if her highness is going to get here anytime soon." Lauren muttered

"There she is!" Rachel shouted. "Quinn!"

"About time white girl, I didn't think these girls had much patience left" Mercedes said

"Sorry guys, car troubles" Quinn answered apologetically. "I had to stop off at the new garage in town; apparently the owner has two sons, both of which are starting here today."

"Well you don't waste any time do you, schools barely started and the queen's already got the gossip"

"Santana, Brittany" Quinn said, turning to glare at the girls in question.

"Okay don't go getting the claws out already, leave it and let's go to class." Mercedes suggested.

The girls split off to go to their respective homerooms. "See you in Glee club guys" Rachel said

Quinn listened to Puck wolf whistling again, presumably as Santana and Brittany walked past. "The Thunderbirds haven't changed much I see" She complained to no-one in particular.

"Well obviously, it's those five we're talking about; it'd take a miracle for them to mature" Rachel responded

* * *

><p>"Dude are you sure we're going the right way?" Finn asked<p>

"Stop calling me dude Finn, and we were told Principle Figgins' office was this way" Kurt answered. "This school is making me itch already."

Finn stopped suddenly, "Is this his office do you think?" He asked

"Oh no Finn, this is obviously another Principal Figgins' office" Kurt answered sarcastically. "Knock then"

The secretary gestured for the boys to enter, and they knocked on the door to the principal's office before entering.

"Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson, I presume?" Figgins said.

"Yes, we just transferred here from New York" Kurt answered

"Welcome to McKinley High, these are your homeroom assignments and timetables" He replied, handing both boys an envelope. "Do you have any questions?"

"Finn..?" Kurt asked, nudging the boy who was staring at the portrait behind Figgins' desk.

Finn shook his head.

"In that case I hope you boys have a good year" Figgins said, as they left.

"Well that was informative" Kurt muttered, opening his envelope "Who's your homeroom teacher?

Finn opened his own "Mr Schuester, you?"

Kurt looked down at his own assignment and frowned "Sue Sylvester, I think I've heard that name before somewhere"

"So I guess we'll go to our homerooms now and see what happens?" Finn suggested.

"Sure, see you later" Kurt said

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the empty corridor to his homeroom, hoping that he wouldn't get stares once he got there. Being the new kid was definitely not something he was enjoying.<p>

He reached the room and was about to knock when he realised it was open and no teacher was inside. He entered the room instead and looked around; His eyes settling on a blonde girl sat the front of the room.

"Excuse me," He started "I'm new here and was wondering where the homeroom teacher was?"

The girl stared at him "Your skin looks like a baby's"

The girl sat next to her rolled her eyes and introduced herself "I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany, you're better off not asking her things. And in answer to your question Sue is at her daily 9am back massage, she never comes to homeroom."

"I'm Kurt Hummel, so if she never comes to class what do you for the hour?" He asked

Another girl walked up to the three then. "We basically spend the hour doing whatever we like, Mercedes Jones by the way, leave this two to it and come sit over here" she said, linking arms with him and pulling him over to the over side of the room.

"Guys this is Kurt, Kurt this is Artie, Tina and Mike" She stated, gesturing at each person as she said their name.

"So Kurt you just transferred right?" Tina asked. "Tell us about yourself."

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" A voice said<p>

"Here." A girl answered

Finn stopped outside the room and looked up, 106, this was definitely the room. He knocked and the teacher turned to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"Erm, my names Finn Hudson, I just transferred here." he answered awkwardly

"Ah of course, I was told to expect a new student. I'm Mr Schuester, welcome. Hm, take a seat next to Noah for now" Mr Schuester said, gesturing at the boy in question.

Finn walked over to the desk and sat down, looking around the room curiously. His eyes rested on a brunette girl, before he noticed the boy next to him staring. "You're Noah right?" He asked

"Puck" The boy answered

"What?" Finn asked

"Noah Puckerman, everyone here calls me Puck" he replied

Finn nodded in confusion, and glanced back at the brunette. "Her names Rachel Berry" Puck whispered. "She's annoying; I'd choose someone else if I were you."

"Oh yeah like who?" He asked

"Wait for Santana Lopez, she's been around the block and back and was looking for some fresh meat" He answered, snickering.

Finn was about to answer, before the bell went and Puck was already leaving to catch up with two other boys who'd been sat together at the front.

He watched Rachel leave with a blonde girl, and decided to just follow them in the hopes they'd lead him to his next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's first day had gone better the he'd expected, Mercedes was in his French class too, and had walked between lessons with him. At the end of the day he found himself looking at the school clubs signup sheets, and the one for the glee club caught his eye. He vaguely remembered Tina mentioning that they were all members during homeroom.<p>

"Thinking of joining?" Finn said from behind him

Kurt jumped. "Don't scare me like that" He said, turning to face his stepbrother "And no I was just looking, are you joining anything?"

"I talked to the coach and signed up for football, the team needs a new quarterback" Finn answered

Kurt smiled, "That's lucky then isn't it"

* * *

><p>Puck sat in the choir room with his friends, waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive.<p>

"So who wants to place bets on how long it takes him to bring in a Journey song?" He called, so the rest of the club would hear.

"Might want to wait to organise that bet Puck" Mr Schuester said, as he walked into the room. "Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a good summer"

Mercedes eyed the folder their teacher was holding, "But seriously, there isn't a Journey song in there, right?"

"No Mercedes there isn't," He answered. "Since you guys love the film so much, we are going to be singing one of the best odes to summer there is – Summer Loving from Grease"

Rachel squealed and clapped, already practising the lyrics in her head.

Sure enough the next words from Mr Schuester were "Rachel, I trust you can handle the female lead?"

She smiled and took the sheet he was holding out to her. "What about the male lead?"

"Well, I suppose since your voices went well together at Regionals last year, how would you like to be the male lead, Blaine?"

* * *

><p>And thats all I have so far since I wrote this last week and only just got the guts to upload it. Feel free to leave me any kind of criticism, I know I need to improve I haven't written anything for a long time.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

New Directions stood in the quad, looking around at the other students.

"I can already tell this is going to go badly" Rachel said

"Oh shut up dwarf, it'll be like last time, they'll just ignore us then we'll move on with our lives. Now can we please start already?" Santana retorted

Blaine glanced at Rachel for conformation, and after the girl nodded he began to sing the first line of the song, and then alternated with the rest of the club as they got to their respective lines.

Halfway through the performance, Rachel looked around hopefully, but the students weren't paying attention except for one boy who was looking at the group in confusion.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in the quad waiting for Mercedes and the others, who'd promised to meet him there. After ten minutes of waiting, he saw her walking down the stairs. He was about to shout her before he realised she was with some other students. He looked at them curiously, listening as the girl from his homeroom – Santana he was sure her name was - all but shouted at the girl stood next to her.<p>

He continued to look at the group, and watched as they spread out on the stairs, wondering what they were going to do. His own question was answered a minute later when a guitar started playing and one of the vocalists began to sing.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast..."

Kurt turned to look the direction of the voice then froze. He looked at the familiar facial features, and the hair that he remembered running his hands through one too many times.

He looked at the other boy for a couple of minutes, confirming that it was in fact him, and then turned to go back inside, thinking as he did so. He vaguely remembered Blaine saying he was from Ohio when they met, but obviously forgot over the summer. He did remember that Blaine never told him he was from Lima.

He walked down the corridor and stopped suddenly, nearly walking into someone in front of him.

"Well, well if it isn't the new kid," the person said "Should we give him the special treatment Z?"

"Z" looked down for a moment and then grinned; throwing the slushie Kurt hadn't noticed he was holding straight into his face. "Welcome to McKinley, new kid!" he said, as they both started laughing and walked around Kurt.

Kurt walked blindly down the corridor, going into the first toilets he got to, past caring which gender it was at this point.

* * *

><p>After the performance, Blaine was about to go inside until he was interrupted from his walk by Puck<p>

"Blaine my man!" Puck shouted "wait up"

"Gentlemen." He said in greeting, as the rest of the Thunderbirds caught up.

"Okay stop being so dapper already, you still haven't told us how your vacation went" Artie asked

"It wasn't bad, just like any other vacation really" He replied nonchalantly

"Okay Anderson spill, we've all seen you strutting around school" A new voice said

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam." Blaine answered, fighting back a grin as the other boys glared at him. "Okay fine, I met someone, he was nice, but it was a just a holiday romance, we exchanged numbers but we both knew we wouldn't hear from each other again"

"Oh come on Blaine," Mike said "What's stopping you?"

"Well he lives in New York for one thing, and when I told him I lived here he didn't seem to like it very much, put it that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my locker before class"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into bathroom, having decided she needed freshening up after singing, and was surprised to find a boy stood at the sink.<p>

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Oh I've never been better, who are you and why are you here anyway" Kurt replied, wiping at his face with a paper towel.

"My names Rachel and this is the girl's bathroom," She answered, pulling a towel out of her bag and handing it to the boy "Paper towels don't work, I'd recommend carrying these around from now on"

Kurt finished washing his face, and then turned to look at the girl, "So what's with the pink jacket then, copying Grease?"

"No actually, it's a symbol of my allegiance to my friends" Rachel answered

"So are you copying Grease?" He repeated

"Okay fine, it's a joke in Glee club, the boys are the Thunderbirds and we're the Pink Ladies" She replied

"Cute idea, I think I'd have preferred to be a Pink Lady though, somehow walking around in leather everyday doesn't sound that appealing" He said without thinking

"Wait, are you asking to join, can you sing?" Rachel interjected excitedly

"N-no, I mean I can sing but I'm not interested" He responded "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure" she replied, leading the way out, "By the way tomorrow you should come sit with me and my friends, you looked lonely today"

Kurt stopped paying attention to Rachel after she said that, because he'd just been reminded of when he first met Blaine.

_He'd been sat alone under a parasol on the beach. Finn was playing football further down the beach, and Carol and his dad had long since gone in, refusing to let Kurt go with them by claiming that he needed more sun._

_He had been watching Blaine at one point, because he'd thought he was cute, before deciding not to bother because of the agreement he'd made with himself to stop pursuing boys that were probably straight._

_So he was surprised when the boy was walking over to him, after his family was still with him._

"_Hi." Blaine said_

_Kurt was still staring at Blaine in surprise, so the other boy continued. "Erm, I noticed you looked lonely here, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."_

Before he could remember the rest of the conversation, he was snapped out his daydreams by Rachel squealing next to him.

"Ohmygod Kurt don't you think that guy is cute look at him. His name's Finn and we're in the same homeroom"

"I know" Kurt replied, "He's my stepbrother"

Rachel stared at him, and then broke out into more babble. "Oh my god please introduce me to him Kurt, I will owe and love you forever if you do"

Kurt shook his head at the girl, "Pretty sure you should save the love for someone else, but fine, I'll introduce you to him."

Rachel broke out into a smile so large; he thought she was going to break her face or something. "By the way you should come and sit with me and the Pink Ladies tomorrow, oh and consider auditioning for Glee club please, I'm sure you have a lovely voice"

Kurt frowned, wondering how Blaine would react if he waltzed into the school's choir room. "Maybe." He said.

* * *

><p>After walking away from his friends, Blaine had started to walk down to his locker, stopped when he heard Rachel freaking out about something further down the corridor.<p>

"Ohmygod Kurt don't you think that guy is cute look at him. He's called Finn and we're in the same homeroom"

Blaine paused for a minute when he heard the name. No he was probably imagining things, Rachel was probably with Quinn and he really needed to stop thinking about that boy. He started walking again, and once he reached his locker he pulled his phone and contemplated texting Kurt, before sighing and putting his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts :) Oh and I promise chapters will get longer eventually, I'm feeling lazy right now, because I still have a couple of days of college to go.<p> 


End file.
